lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Paprika TV (Arc)
Summary * Duke, Zoe and Yui begin livestreaming * Zoe gets stalked by an obsessive fan * Zack saves Yui from her abusive boyfriend Plot Chapter 28 Daniel hears that Duke began livestreaming and encourages him. He learns of another livestreamer in his class called Yui Kim. Daniel falls in love with Yui, causing Zoe to feel jealous. She is even more upset when she sees Yui manipulating the class into thinking she is kind when she is not. As Daniel becomes infatuated with Yui he wants to learn more about livestreaming. They visit Doo and discover he specializes in gross shock videos. Elsewhere, Yui finishes a streaming session and reveals she is hiding a boyfriend (Yong Lee) so fans don't kill her channel. She is happy a stalker stopped watching her channel and wonders when she can move on to Daniel. Chapter 29 Yui is frustrated that Zoe has begun livestreaming and has climbed above her. Duke is streaming when Daniel accidentally interrupts his session. Duke invites him in and is shocked to see his viewers rise. As the views become greater they notice two people competing to tip the most balloons. Lala Kim, the rich girl from the slave auction tries to outbid a stranger but cannot. The stranger was Jay, who wanted to support Daniel the most. At the convenience store Daniel spots Yui walk in with her boyfriend Yong. They buy condoms and he is confused and wonders about their relationship. The couple begin acting rude towards him and Daniel cannot believe this is the same Yui from class. Chapter 30 Yong spies Daniel staring at Yui and thinks he is checking her out. He starts trying to hit Daniel but he dodges it. Zack walks in and tells Yong to leave him alone, feeling bad for how he treated Daniel before. He notices Yui and is surprised to see she has a boyfriend. Yong tells him to explain and Zack reveals Yui has been flirting with Daniel and giving him gifts. Yong proceeds to beat Yui and Zack chastises him. Yong challenges Zack to a fight. Elsewhere, Zoe is happy to be receiving a lot of money from a sponsor called "Gangnam Landlord". The sponsor is an older man who lives with his disabled father. He uses the disability check to pay Zoe for her thanks. He used to watch Yui's channel but he stopped after seeing she has a boyfriend. He is obsessed with Zoe and decides to make her his bride. Chapter 31 Yong tries to hit Zack but he is much faster. Zack tells Yui to keep quiet about the incident and beats up Yong. Daniel is surprised to see how powerful and fast Zack is. He apologizes to Daniel for before and tells him he can take revenge, but he doesn't. Gangnam Landlord has blown all his money and is desperate. He decides to visit her in person to win her affections. He finds where she lives and watches her. Chapter 32 Zoe notices her laundry has gone missing; it was stolen by her stalker. Daniel spies the stalker in the store watching Zoe and his face is menacing. Elsewhere, Zoe is taking the trash out when she spies her stalker, asking for directions. As she prepares to give them Daniel intervenes and tells her to run, because he saw the man buying a knife in the store. Daniel hits the man but he recovers and starts beating him. Daniel covers Zoe to protect her and she recognizes him as Daniel's friend. The man prepares to stab Daniel but is hit in the head by a dumbbell by Vasco, who tells Daniel he likes him. Chapter 33 Daniel reveals he tried to call police but they weren't very helpful and sent an officer. He called Vasco but forgot to give him directions. Vasco found him anyway by running around the neighborhood searching for Zoe. He easily overwhelms the stalker and brings him to the ground. The stalker's father comes out and tries to defend him from Vasco. The stalker whines about his father embarrassing him and Daniel is reminded of his behavior towards his mother. When the man complains he cannot overcome being at the bottom Vasco tells him that he overcame it, and Daniel wonders about Vasco's backstory. The man is arrested and sent to prison. Zoe stops streaming and gives her money to the man's disabled father. She starts having feelings for Daniel's fat body, which she denies. When Yui comes in Daniel is prepared to reject her, but she reveals she has fallen for Zack, angering Mira. Zack is walking home when he encounters Yong again, this time with the Gian High thugs. When Mira sees them she leaves Zack, and in a rage he defeats them all. Category:Plot